De Garrick al Señor Ollivander
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Diversos momentos en la vida de Garrick que le han hecho ser quién es hoy en día, el señor Ollivander.


_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

_De Garrick al Señor Ollivander_

Garrick se esconde detrás de la puerta del taller donde trabaja su padre, sabe lo poco que le gusta que le molesten cuando trabaja, pero le tiene que dar una noticia y no sabe si se podrá contener hasta que su progenitor termine. Finalmente suspira apoyándose en la puerta haciendo que ésta se abra y el pequeño de once años caiga de culo de manera estrepitosa e imposible de evitar.

Cuando se levanta del suelo ve a su padre frente a él, Garrick solo sonríe, mostrándole todos los dientes y la carta que recién había recibido. Lleva el sello de Hogwarts. Su padre lo alza casi sin esfuerzo y con una sonrisa.

Todavía falta mucho para que se le conozca como el señor Ollivander.

No es la primera vez que se encuentra rodeado de varitas, pero sí es la primera vez que se tiene que enfrentar a una, su padre se ha cuidado de que le ayude, aunque sin que tocase las varitas terminadas. Quería su hijo pasara por todas las pruebas como cualquier niño, y eso implicaba sin varita hasta la carta de Hogwarts.

Garrick lleva horas sentado en aquella silla, conforme coge una varita, su padre se la quita diciendo que no es la suya. Teme que ninguna sea la suya.

Su padre se ha metido por uno de los pasillos del almacén y él aprovecha para levantarse y dar una vuelta. Se acerca a la mesa donde su padre trabaja. Tiene una varita a medio construir.

Mira que a su padre le queda mucho para que salga y él necesita entretenerse con algo, por lo que toma asiento en la silla gastada de su padre y observa lo que hay en la mesa. Una madera abierta le espera, con cuidado, añade el núcleo que su padre tiene preparado y cierra la varita con una empuñadura que Garrick hace semejante a la de su padre, la que mejor le sale. Cuando termina, toma la varita recién construida. Lo siente. Es su varita.

Pero aun queda mucho para que se le conozca como el señor Ollivander.

Durante el trayecto se ha hecho amigo de otro niño que ha visto en la tienda de varitas de su padre. Le ha estado hablando de Hogwarts y Garrick ya tiene ganas de llegar. Cruzando el lago se ha empapado, como media promoción, y entra tiritando al cálido castillo.

El profesor Dumbledore les espera para darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts antes de llevarlos al Gran Comedor. Impacientes, los pequeños novatos escuchan la canción del Sombrero, a continuación, la selección comienza.

El grupo de primero poco a poco se va quedando sin alumnos.

-Ollivander, Garrick-Llama el profesor Dumbledore.

El pequeño sale del reducido grupo y se sienta en el taburete, le coloca el sombrero y escucha un suave sonido de meditación en su cabeza, instintivamente mira hacia arriba. Todo es oscuro.

-¡Ah!-Chilla el Sombrero, y Garrick se sobresalta-Interesante…-Al muchacho le gustaría saber que está viendo el Sombrero en su cabeza.-¡Ravenclaw!

Y pocos en aquella mesa sabían que estaban hablando con el futuro señor Ollivander.

El taller de varitas tiene una nueva adquisición, el reciente graduado de Hogwarts. Garrick pronto se acostumbra a la tarea de realizar varitas, a la rutina que supone, que al fin y al cabo es una rutina.

Es su primer verano después de haberse graduado y termina sus varitas de núcleo de pluma de fénix, sorprendido por que de una misma pluma le hayan salido dos varitas, mas su padre le ha dicho que cosas más raras se ven en el oficio, antes de decirle que es hora de que aprenda la práctica. Que coja el ojo de águila con el que ver de primer instante si una varita es adecuada o no.

Garrick observa sin rechistas. Falta poco para que sea conocido como el señor Ollivander y lo sabe.

Hace varios años que su padre ha muerto, que lleva el negocio de las varitas y es su verano número incontable. Escucha como la puerta se abre y sale de entre los pasillos llenos de varitas para ver que se trata del profesor Dumbledore junto a un muchacho de cabellos morenos.

-Profesor, cuánto tiempo-Saluda él. Para que Albus acompañe a un muchacho, intuye que debe de ser un sangre sucia.

-Garrick, te presento a Tom Riddle.-Pone una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.-Tom, él es Garrick Ollivander. Experto en varitas.

-Mucho gusto, Tom. Veremos cuál es tu varita.-Sonríe de manera jovial, aunque su rostro ya tiene algunas arrugas, antes de meterse por un pasillo.

-¿Sabías que es la varita la que escoge al mago?-Le pregunta el profesor al niño.

-No-Responde Tom de manera indiferente escrutando la tienda con su mirada y sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-¡Oh, sí!-Garrick sale de un pasillo diferente del que entró cargado de varitas.

Ha pasado media hora y Tom sigue probado varitas. Garrick está decidido a encontrar la suya. Da su vuelta número diez por los pasillos y saca aquella caja donde se encuentran las dos varitas gemelas. Es una idea descabellada, pero no imposible.

Cuando los dedos de Tom tocan la varita, siente y sabe que el pequeño ha dado con su varita. La varita adecuada. Y sabe que esa segunda varita sólo se venderá en circunstancias muy especiales.

Dumbledore ya ha terminado con Tom en aquella tienda, y ambos salen.

-Adiós, Garrick.-Se despide el profesor.

-Adiós, señor Ollivander-Y el maestro en varitas se pregunta, por primera vez tras haberse despedido y llevando las cajas a sus lugares, cuándo pasó a ser el señor Ollivander.

* * *

_N. A.: Primera vez que utilizo a Ollivander. Sinceramente, no recuerdo si J. K. dice algo en Pottermore que contradice lo que aquí se menciona. De ser así, esta humilde servidora os pide mil disculpas._


End file.
